Der Stabkönig
by ArchAngelAzrael
Summary: Der goldene Pflock von Prinzessin Buffy fällt in einen Vulkankrater. Aber ein Häufchen Asche verspricht ihr den Pflock wieder zu holen. Für ein paar Gegenleistungen.


Der Staubkönig - Eine kleine Abwandlung des Froschkönigs  
  
Ich bin auf die Idee gekommen, als ich eine Liebesgeschichte von Angel und Willow gelesen habe. In der wurde Angel zu Staub, aber durch Willows Liebe wurde er wieder lebendig. Und ich fand das so lustig (eigentlich sollte so was ja ernst genommen werden), dass ich mir Gedanken über das Liebesleben von einem Häufchen Staub gemacht habe. Das mit der Grundhandlung vom Froschkönig und Tada, fertig ist die Geschichte. Natürlich mit ein paar Veränderungen.  
  
Es war mal eine wunderschöne Prinzessin, ihr Name war Buffy. Sie liebte es, Nachts auf Friedhöfe und anderen gefährlichen Orten spazieren zu gehen. Eines Abends spaziert sie auf dem Krater eines Vulkans. Er war schon lange erloschen, aber doch sehr gruselig. Sie spielte die ganze Zeit mit ihrem goldenen Pflog rum. Er war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk ihres Vaters Giles gewesen, des Königs von Sunnydale. Sie warf ihn in die Luft und fing ihn auf. So machte sie es die ganze Zeit und lief immer weiter.. Aber plötzlich verfehlte sie den Pflog und er fiel in den tiefen Krater des Vulkans. Prinzessin Buffy sackte auf die Knie und weinte bitterlich. "Wie konnte das passieren? Ich würde alles tun, um meinen süßen kleinen Pflog wieder zubekommen." Und ihre Bitte wurde erhört. Auf einmal hörte sie eine Stimme nach ihr rufen. Sie sah auf, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Dann war die stimme ganz nah und sprach:" Weint nicht, Prinzessin. Ich werde euch euern Pflog wieder holen. Aber ich hätte da ein paar Bedingungen." Prinzessin Buffy war sehr erfreut das zu hören. Sie sagte:" Alles was ihr wollt, mein unbekannter Held. Alles was ihr wollt." Auf einmal sah sie ein Staubhäufchen auf sich zu hüpfen. Sie wich erschrocken zurück und wurde ganz blass als das Staubhäufchen anfing zu sprechen:" Dann nenne ich mal meine Bedingungen. 1. Sollst du mich mit auf dein Schloss nehmen, 2. Will ich in deinem Bettchen schlafen und 3. will ich einen geilen Kuss von dir. Ach übrigens mein Name ist Spike." Prinzessin Buffy verzog angewidert das Gesicht, gab aber zu allen Punkten ihr Einverständnis. Da sprach das Staubhäufchen:" Ich würde ja gerne darauf einschlagen, aber als Staubhäfchen geht das schlecht. Ich geh dann mal deinen Pflog holen." Und schon hüpfte es in den Krater. Prinzessin Buffy wartete und wartete. Nach langem warten hörte und sah sie wie das Häufchen Staub schimpfend und ächzend aus dem Krater gehüpft kam. Er hatte den goldenen Pflog bei sich und gab ihn ihr. "Denkt daran was ihr mir versprochen habt. Nehmt mich jetzt mit." Aber Prinzessin Buffy dachte nicht daran:" Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich mit nehmen? Du bist nur ein Häufchen Staub" Sie lachte kalt und lief so schnell sie konnte nach Hause.  
  
Das Häufchen Staub wurde sehr sauer und schrie ihr hinterher:" Das wirst du noch bereuen. Ich werde mich rächen. Oder besser, ich werde kommen und mir das holen was mir zusteht." Und nach diesen Worten beschwor er den Wind:" Oh Wind, bring mich zum Schloss der Prinzessin. Ich befehle es dir." Erst geschah nichts, doch dann kam ein kalter Wind und das Staubhäufchen hob langsam ab. "Pass bloß auf, das du mich so durcheinander dahin bringst wie beim letzten mal. Mir war richtig schwindelig und ich musste beinahe kotzen." , belehrte er den Wind. Der interessiert es mich. Das Staubhäufchen sagte noch etwas ganz gemeines, was ich aber jetzt nicht niederschreiben werde, da es sich hier um ein Märchen handelt und nicht um eine Obszöne Geschichte. Weiter im Text.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen, lief Prinzessin Buffy sofort in ihr Zimmer. Dort wartet auch schon ihre persönlich Zofe Willow. "Prinzessin, wie seht ihr denn aus? Was ist denn passier?", fragte sie besorgt Prinzessin Buffy ließ sich von ihr entkleiden und erzählte ihr die Geschichte während sie ein Bad nahm. Nachdem sie fertig war, sprach die Zofe Willow empört:" Aber Prinzessin. Das geht doch nicht. Ganz egal ob es nun ein Häufchen Staub oder eine Kuhfladen ist, ihr habe etwas versprochen. Ihr müsst eure versprechen auch halten. Stellt euch nur mal vor, was euer Vater sagen wird." Aber Prinzessin Buffy rollte nur mit den Augen:" ER hat auch schon soo viel versprochen und gesagt. Wie oft wollte er gehen, ist aber immer wiedergekommen. Da braucht er mir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Außerdem wird er nie etwas erfahren, habt ihr verstanden?" Sie stand auf und trocknete sich ab. Zofe Willow nickte schnell, denn sie wollte die Prinzessin nicht verärgern. Sie half ihr sich ein schönes Kleid anzuziehen.  
  
Und so ging Prinzessin Buffy zum späten Abendessen. Ihr Vater, der König, wartete bereits. Er musste sie gleich wieder ermahnen:" Mein, Kind. Was treibst du denn immer so. Muss ich dich denn immer wieder an deine Pflichten erinnern. Du bist die Auserwählte, irgendwann wirst du Königin. Also benimm ich auch so." Prinzessin Buffy seufzte und setzte sich schweigend neben ihren Vater. Da kam auch schon Xander der Hoffnarr daher und versuchte den König und die Prinzessin aufzumuntern. Er schlug Purzelbäume und erzählte ein paar Witze. Aber das half alles nichts. Erst als er anfing sich in ein Gespräch zwischen dem Premierminister Wesley und Hauptmann Gunn einzumischen und dumme Kommentare abzugeben lachten der König und alle die da waren. Aber Prinzessin Buffy lachte nicht. Sie musste immer an die Worte ihrer Zofe denken. Sie war ganz in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte wie ihr Vater sie ansprach. Als sie auf ihn aufmerksam wurde sah er sie ernst an und sprach:" Mein liebes Kind. was ist nur los mit dir. Du bist so nachdenklich. Du wirst deinem Bruder immer ähnlich. Er ist so verbohrt und eigensinnig. Er sagt kaum noch ein Wort und ist am Dauerschmollen. Nur weil ich ihm Hausarrest gegeben habe. Aber was kann ich dafür. Er ist doch selber schuld, wenn er immer wieder mal auf Leute losgeht und in seinem Wahn behauptet er wäre ein Vampir. Er sollte wirklich mal zu Arzt." Prinzessin Buffy nickte nur und aß weiter. Wie aufs Stichwort kam Prinz Angel in den Saal. Er war wie immer ganz in schwarz angezogen. Hofnarr Xander konnte es nicht zurückhalten und fragte:" Euer Hoheit, heute so eine Orgienelle Farbe. Die letzten Tage war es immer nur Schwarz. Und jetzt auch Schwarz. Wie wär's wenn sie morgen SCHWARZ tragen würden." Prinzessin Buffy musste lachen wurde aber von ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder dafür sehr böse angesehen. Prinz Angel packte den Hofnarr am Kragen und warf ihn aus dem Raum. Die Prinzessin flüsterte:" Wie brauchen einen neuen Hofnarr." Keiner hörte es. Prinz Angel setzte sich und alle aßen still. Plötzlich flog die große Saaltür auf und es wehte ein kalter Wind. Dann flog wie durch ein Wunder ein Häufchen Staub mit dem Wind. Der Wind ließ das Häufchen einfach fallen, das sofort anfing zu fluchen:" Ich habe doch gesagt du sollst vorsichtiger sein du scheiß Teil. Und jetzt verschwinde. Alle im Raum waren geschockt. Prinzessin Buffy wollte sich heimlich wegschleichen als das Staubhäufchen rief:" Hey, kleine Prinzessin. Habt ihr mich schon vergessen. Ihr wisst doch noch was ihr mir versprochen habt." Der König wurde neugierig und fragte:" Was hat euch meine Tochter den versprochen edler Herr?" Bevor das Häufchen etwas sagen konnte kreischte Prinzessin Buffy:" EDLER HERR??? Aber Vater. Seht ihr denn nicht, das ist nur ein Häufchen Staub." Sie wurde sofort still als ihr Vater sie strafend ansah. Dann wand er sich an das Häufchen:" Beachtet sie nicht, sie hat zuviel Temperament. Wie ich höre seit ihr ein Brite wie ich. Nun sagt, was hat euch meine Tochter versprochen und warum!" Und so erzählte das Häufchen Staub die ganze Geschichte. Prinzessin Buffy wurde immer Röter im Gesicht, weil sie alle anstarrten. Selbst Prinz Angel schien sich für diese Geschichte zu interessieren. Nachdem das Häufchen Staub fertig war mit erzählen sah der König geschockt zu seiner Tochter. "Du hast wirklich dein versprechen gebrochen?? Schäm dich." Prinzessin Buffy sagte in voller Demut:" Es tut mir ja soo leid Vater. Ich werde es wieder gut machen." König Giles wusste auch wie:" Du wirst jetzt sofort dem Edelmann die Versprechen einlösen. Spute dich, damit du noch deine Hausaufgaben machen kannst." Und so stand Prinzessin Buffy auf, nahm das Häufchen Staub und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Sie bekam noch mit wie ihr Bruder meinte:" Mein Gott ist sie böse. Sie könnte glatt ein Vampir sein, genau wie ich. Ich habe übrigens Durst." Dann hörte sie nur noch wie einer der Diener schrie und ihr Vater seufzte.  
  
Und schon war sie in ihrem Zimmer. Sie legt das Häufchen Staub auf ihren Tisch, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und starrte es sauer an. Das Häufchen Staub aber war ununterbrochen am reden. Er redete über seine Abenteuer und sein leben bevor er ein Staubhäufchen wurde. Prinzessin Buffy hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu., denn sie war wirklich Müde. Dann faste sie einen Entschluss und unterbrach den Redeschwall des Häufchens:" Also, ich werde dich jetzt küssen und dann verschwindest du, ist das klar?" Das Staubhäufchen meinte:" Nein, erst wenn du alle versprechen eingelöst hast gehe ich." Prinzessin Buffy hatte leider vergessen das sie ja auch versprochen hatte, das er in ihrem Bett schlafen durfte. Angewidert hob sie das Häufchen auf und küsste es. 1 sec dauerte es und sei ließ es fallen und rannte ins bad um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Als sie wieder rauskam, sah sie das Häufchen Staub auf ihrem Bett liegen. Sie wollte es gerade runterschmeißen als es sagte:" Du hast mir aber versprochen, das ich in deinem Bett schlafen darf. Also, schlaf mit mir." Der letzt Satz regte sie maßlos auf. Sie packte das Staubhäufchen und warf es gegen die wand. Aufeinmahl war alles Nebelig. Und anstatt des Staubhäufchens stand da ein gutaussehender junger Mann mir Wasserstoffblonden Haaren. Er sah die Prinzessin böse an. Und plötzlich verzerrte sich sein Gesicht. Prinzessin Buffy erkannte, das er ein Vampir ist. Gerade als er sich auf sie stürzen wollte pfählte sie ihn mit ihrem goldenen Pflog, der immer unter ihrem Kopfkissen lag. Der Vampir verwandelte sich zurück in ein Häufchen Staub. Dann fing er an zu reden:" Hey, das hast du jetzt aber Falsch verstanden. Ich wollte dich nicht beißen. Ich wollte nur deine Reflexe testen. Und ich muss leider zugeben, dass sie sehr gut sind. Komm schon, wirf mich wieder gegen die Wand." Aber die Prinzessin dachte gar nicht daran. Sie wollte zwar den Jungen Mann wieder sehen und mit ihm ihren Spaß haben, aber sie wollte ihn auch bestrafen. Das Häufchen redete ununterbrochen über irgendwelches Zeug um herauszufinden was sie denn aufregen würde. Und er fand es auch. Wenn man sie auf ihre Liebhaber und bisherigen Freunde ansprach wurde sie sehr sauer und das nutze er aus:" Ich wette du hattest einen Soldaten als Freund. und wahrscheinlich auch so einen Typen aus deiner Privat Schule." dann fragte er nach, wie es denn im Bett so laufen würde. Und das reichte. Sie trat gegen das Häufchen und das schlug wieder gegen die Wand. Aber diesmal erschien der gutaussehende Mann nicht so elegant wie vorher.. Er lag am Boden und rieb sich den Kopf. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen. Du hast mir gegen den Kopf getreten" Prinzessin Buffy konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stürzte sich auf ihn. Sie landetet im Bett und verbrachten eine heiße Nacht miteinander.  
  
Ich würde ja jetzt schreiben: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute, aber das passt nicht so ganz. Schließlich war Prinz Spike schon tot und starb im laufe seines Lebens mit Prinzessin Buffy noch sehr oft. Und Prinzessin Buffy, bei der weiß man auch nicht so recht, wie oft sie schon gestorben war.  
  
THE END 


End file.
